Reflecting
by Angel of Mercy's Child
Summary: The team reflecting on the events that happened. UPDATED & COMPLETED, I think anyways. Enjoy:)
1. Reflecting

Reflecting  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAT or the characters associated with it, they belong to Columbia Pictures and Sony.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys already know me if you've read any of Dark Raven5's Birds of Prey fics, I'm her partner in crime; I'm her partner writer. This is my first solo fic ever so good easy on me okay. You guys are great, and your guys' reviews rock!!! This is just a little fic I wrote, hope you like. E-MAIL: huntress_4ever2002@yahoo.com  
  
~Sgt. Dan "Hondo" Harrelson~  
  
They're my crew, my team, they're the best SWAT team that I could ever assemble. Jim Street, he was born to be SWAT, he's the best of the best, no doubt about that. Chris Sanchez, a self-made woman, never asked for help, and she never trailed the guys. I've never seen someone so determined to make it; she never gave up, not once. Deacon "Deke" Kaye, one strong guy took down Alex with no problem; he's a hand worker, and he's good at what he does. TJ McCabe, a good officer, well, until he decided money was more important than SWAT. Michael Boxer, I can't believe he got shot, sure so did Sanchez, but he almost died; why? Nothing good came out of the TJ choosing the money over SWAT, he's dead, and money will do him real good now. (sarcasm).  
  
~Jim Street~  
  
God, I can't believe TJ choose the money over everything else; Gamble, we use to be friends, well, until he turned on SWAT. Sanchez, its all Gamble's fault she got shot; she's got a kid to worry about. I doubt getting shot made it easier. Boxer, God, why him? It should have been me, I'm the one with no one to go home to.  
  
~Chris Sanchez~  
  
Eliza, my little girl, what would have happened to her if I died? I promised her I was only gonna play cops and robbers, never said anything about not coming home. God, when I saw that bullet coming towards me, all I could think about was my little girl and never seeing her again. Never seeing her smiling face, never celebrating another birthday with her. Never being able to hug her again, and give her a goodnight kiss. Never being able to see her graduate, go to her prom, go on her first date, or get her first kiss. All l wanted was to be alive to see all of her special moments. Thank God it wasn't a serious injury, and I still have a chance to see all her special moments.  
  
~Deacon "Deke" Kaye~  
  
God, everything happened so fast, Sanchez getting shot, Alex running, Street going after Gamble and TJ committing suicide. Everything just happened so quickly, just so quickly. 


	2. Reflecting 2

Reflecting 2  
  
~Sgt. Dan "Hondo" Harrelson~  
  
I can understand why T.J. would go for the money, give what he did. If I were in the same position he was, I would have taken the money; everyone can understand why he made the choice. In a split second, no time to rethink his decision. Why he committed suicide, that still puzzles me.  
  
~Jim Street~  
  
T.J., man I can't believe what he did; the only problem is I don't know which I can't believe the most, the fact he committed suicide or the fact that he betrayed SWAT for 66 million. I'd never admit it, but I understand T.J.'s choice, and although I wouldn't make the same choice myself, we aren't both the same person or mind.  
  
~Chris Sanchez~  
  
Okay, my first day on SWAT and a team member betrays the team then commits suicide, what a first day. I guess I of all people shouldn't be judgmental of him, because I have to admit, at least to myself, that I thought about taking the money; Eliza and I would be set of years, maybe even life. But then I remembered why I became a police officer and tried so damn hard to make SWAT, so my daughter could be proud of me; and betraying SWAT, isn't something to be proud of. I understood were TJ's decision came from, just not the decision to commit suicide.  
  
~Deacon "Deke" Kaye~  
  
Betrayal, suicide, international criminal, 100 million dollar offer, and taking down a plane, all on the first day of SWAT, that was an interesting day. I never really thought someone on SWAT could ever turn their back on the team, but TJ surprised the whole team. Had I been in his position I would have probably made the same choice. 


End file.
